El prometido (il molto bello italiano)
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: omegaverse. Ambos están prometidos desde la tierna infancia y sin embargo parece inesperado cuando se terminan enamorando. spamano. R18, pero más piola.


Omegaverse. Il molto bello italiano.

Antonio miro la fotografía, sus diez años se mostraban en su rostro redondo, su nariz respingada, y su cabello esponjoso y tal vez un poco largo, y su corta estatura que lo hacía verse más pequeño en medio de esos dos Alpha adultos. Quien le extendía la foto era el respetado señor Vargas. El abuelo de quien se había transformado en su prometido.

—Nació como omega, su hermano también. Lo cual está bien, realmente es muy difícil de que alguien en la familia sea Alpha, soy una excepción pero no es la primera vez. Había deseado que uno de mis nietos fuera Alpha, sin embargo.

— ¿Quién es Lovino?— su padre le había dicho que Lovino era su prometido. Le dijo que el niño tenía unos cuatro años ahora pero que esa era la única fotografía que tenía al alcance cuando hizo el viaje.

El hombre mayor - que en cuanto le comento lo del compromiso bromeo que ya estaban un poco pasados de moda entrando al nuevo siglo, de todos modos Antonio no podía negarse- le apunto al bebe de dos años más o menos que estaba al lado derecho del otro bebe que era mucho más pequeño, mucho menor que Lovino, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras sujetaba una especie de sonajero y miraba distraídamente al objeto en su mano, Antonio sonrío. Era un niño muy lindo.

—Ese día no paraba de llorar, darle esa cosa fue lo único que logro que el fotógrafo pudiera tomar la fotografía. Es un poco difícil para ser un omega.

El padre de Antonio lo miro con una sonrisa — Adivino que saco el temperamento de su buena esposa.

—Pues sí, esa mujer jamás se quedaba quieta y me daba pelea en todo, pero… ah, tienden a transformarse en bellezas ¡y que bellezas!

—Qué suerte tienes ¿eh, Toño?— su padre le palmeo la espalda, Antonio sonrió. Estaba comprometido con un lindo niño ¿y cuando se casaran sería una belleza? Pues que suertudo era si su padre así lo decía. El padre de Antonio lo mando a jugar con los nietos de Romulus quienes estaban en el pateo delantero, le dijo que buscara donde estaba su madre y los encontraría seguramente. Antonio espero a cerrar la puerta antes de echarse a correr emocionado hacia afuera.

Su madre estaba sentada con su vestido rojo de verano conversando con una hermosa y joven mujer en un vestido muy ligero, adivino que era la madre de su prometido. Cuando busco bajo los escalones de la terraza donde estaba la mesa del jardín, encontró a un bebe de cabello castaño claro algo rojizo jugando con un pequeño gatito que al parecer era manso porque por más que lo apretara en su infantil nerviosismo y emoción, el gato no se inmutaba. Ese no podía ser Lovino, era Feliciano seguramente. Busco con sus grandes ojos verdes la señal de su prometido. Había una mujer rubia, enorme en comparación con las otras dos mujeres, que estaba recolectando flores mientras que con su grave voz daba instrucciones de como cortarlas –era la madre de Roderich, el niño que vivía en la casa aristócrata de la colina y que era casi un primo solo de nombre de la familia por los buenos amigos que habían sido desde generaciones anteriores las familias de ambos-, se acercó primero por curiosidad, si estaba dando instrucciones entonces allí estaría también el pequeño Ludwig o Roderich. Se encontró no solo con Ludwig, allí, al lado del niño ario estaba una cabecita redonda, con cabello castaño oscuro y brillante, hincado sobre unas flores vestido con trajecito que se asemejaba a un vestido verde opaco.

El niño seguía las instrucciones con una increíble motivación. La madre de los hermanos Vargas, o al menos eso suponía Antonio, había dicho lo suficientemente alto como un comentario general —Oh, míralo, puede que después de todo Lovino si pueda hacer algo sin aburrirse.

La madre de Antonio se rio pero la madre de Roderich no hizo caso al comentario y en su lugar le pidió a Lovino que le mostrara su trabajo con un tono un poco más amable. Lovino sonrió con una graciosa y linda cara de niño pequeño, mostrando orgulloso los perfectos cortes que le había hecho a las flores, que eran unas margaritas gordas y llenas.

—Muy bien—Lovino le sonrió con más emoción a la mujer y al niño de su edad más o menos que le miraba con respeto, pero luego vio a Antonio. Su rostro se transformó a uno serio. Como si intentara huir dejo las flores en el suelo y corrió escaleras arriba para esconderse en las faldas de su madre —.Oh, pero…— la madre de Roderich paro de hablar cuando vio que Antonio estaba a sus espaldas—Ya veo.

La mujer Alpha le palmeo el hombro —Es un poco tímido. —le sonrió suavemente antes de seguir a Lovino escaleras arriba, esperando que Ludwig la siguiera para colocar las flores en agua.

Antonio subió para ver como Lovino lo miraba tímidamente, con el ceño fruncido detrás de las faldas de su madre, quien le sonreía a su futuro yerno como si le enterneciera la escena entera. Que niño tan extraño. Con un fuerte acento la Alpha mujer llamo a Lovino quien corrió detrás de ella adelantándose a Ludwig dentro de la casa.

—Mira eso, que lindo ¡parece que esta cohibido por Antonio!

—Ah ¿sucede algo malo?— pregunto un poco asustado. La mujer se rio y su madre se levantó para pellizcarle las mejillas, un habito que más tarde adoptaría él mismo también.

—Oh, nada malo. Es solo que tu prometido es algo tímido, dale tiempo y ya se abrirá a ti, ya verás.

Ambas madres se miraron con unas enormes sonrisas y suspiraron recordando sus tiempos de juventud —Ah, omegas.

Lovino jugaba con la tierra, iba detrás de la madre de Roderich como una especie de pequeño polluelo, se escondía detrás de la falda de su madre, se ponía rojo si Ludwig le ofrecía su mano para bajar las escaleras o para levantarse si se había caído. Sonreía y reía con una especie de malicia e inocencia muy contagiosa, cuando Feliciano corría detrás de ellos dos siempre intentaba ser él quien recogiera a su hermano que torpe como eran los bebes se caía constantemente. Pero toda su vibrante y animada personalidad se iba y se reemplazaba por un niño enojado que le miraba como si fuera suciedad cada que Antonio se acercaba. Solía darle patadas a su abuelo cuando este lo llamaba para saludarlo o saber dónde estaba, y solía empujar a Ludwig cuando este estaba demasiado cerca de él o de Feliciano. Ludwig por fortuna era muy inteligente y solía mantenerse a una adecuada distancia, además Feliciano siempre se ponía a llorar ante el niño extraño al contrario de Lovino y eso naturalmente llevaría a Lovino a creer que algo malo había hecho el pobre de Ludwig.

Cuando él y Antonio eran dejados solos dentro de la casa, en las tardes antes del almuerzo, casi siempre Lovino fingía ignorarlo por mucho que Antonio quisiera llamar su atención. Gradualmente comenzó a insultarlo y no importaba que Antonio le hiciera la amenaza de acusarlo a su madre, Lovino nunca le hacía caso.

El niño no era tan lindo cuando lo dejaban solo. No era tan tímido como le decían. Era malicioso, y no le gustaba Antonio pero para nada.

Era bueno solo con la mamá de Roderich, con quien conversaba todo el tiempo con esa resonante voz de niño pequeño, actuando muy coqueto algunas veces como son los niños pequeños cuando quieren la atención de un adulto.

Por esa razón tal vez Antonio prefería jugar con Feliciano. Al bebe no le molestaba estar con el niño más grande, y Antonio tenía un don con los bebes según decía su madre. Feliciano incluso le mandaba besos desde su lado de la mesa, pero para ser justo le mandaba besos a todos y casi siempre a su abuelo cuando aparecía en la habitación.

Lovino ahora tenía seis años, parecía estar atravesando una edad regordeta. Antonio con doce años no estaba muy interesado en niños pequeños para jugar , y desde la última vez que se habían visto Lovino había adquirido un colorido vocabulario, tenía esta actitud de que lo sabía todo y solía correr detrás de Antonio cuando este le ofrecía comida o la promesa de una aventura, aunque los insultos seguían allí.

Con Ludwig la relación había cambiado un poco también, ya que ahora el joven alemán se la pasaba persiguiendo al pequeño Feliciano.

—ah, Luddy está en esa edad…— decía la madre de Roderich masajeándose la frente mientras su hijo tenía sus lecciones de piano, las demás madres sonreían con asentimiento mientras admiraban al joven omega de la edad de Antonio.

¿Por qué no era Roderich su prometido si tenían la misma edad y sus familias eran tan cercanas? La respuesta era que mientras la familia de Roderich apuntaba a subir su estatus social, la familia de Antonio buscaba socios comerciales.

Debía admitir Antonio que el niño, aunque un poco regordete, era una monada. Con su ropita casi siempre cubierta de polvo y sus calcetines blancos manchados con tierra y sus manos rasguñadas por jugar muy rudo con los gatos.

Solo existía una preocupación.

Lovino temblaba de repente. Muy violentamente. Se detenía abruptamente después de un rato y siempre quedaba frágil y lloroso, casi al merced de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado. Cuando pasaba dentro de la casa no faltaba el ocasional jarrón o adorno que se atravesaba en su ataque, y ya la madre y el abuelo no sabían qué hacer con él.

—dicen que es tarantismo.

—oh, pobre criatura. Santo cielos, santo cielos.

Antonio lo busco en un libro en la biblioteca que mostraba enfermedades. Lo que tenía Lovino solía matar gente antes, pero hoy en día se podía controlar mejor y ya sabía por hecho que Lovino estaba siendo tratado puesto que cada sábado asistía un medico a chequearlo y a darle una botella con su medicina.

Sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que Lovino más tarde tuviera problemas en su salud diferentes a sus espasmos. Como por ejemplo, su corazón.

Eso no detenía a Lovino a hacer lo que quisiera, como cuando era más pequeño, seguía teniendo esa risa y comportamiento malicioso e inocente a la vez. A veces lograba a punta de órdenes que Antonio lo cargara por el jardín en su espalda mientras le decía que era su sirviente y que solo por eso estaban comprometidos. Antonio simplemente lo dejaba hablar porque el niño al menos no lo estaba insultando.

Cuando Antonio tenía dieciséis, el Lovino de diez años se había vuelto más silencioso. Había dejado de temblar, le habían cambiado las inocentes y coloridas ropas por unas más serias. Había dejado de seguir por todos lados a la dama Edelstein. Había comenzado a acercarse a Roderich voluntariamente para aprender a tocar el piano bajo la orden de su abuelo. Había comenzado a evitar a Antonio murmurando bajo su aliento incansablemente que no lo soportaba hasta que sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo.

Feliciano ahora pintaba. Viajaba todo el tiempo con el abuelo y gozaba de una dulzura y belleza atrayentes, solía jugar con Ludwig todo el tiempo y ser castigado por Roderich por su personalidad glotona y algo traviesa pero no malintencionada. Ambos hermanos era flojos, pero en lugar de insultar y enojarse como lo hacía Lovino cada que le ordenaban a hacer algo, Feliciano te lloraba por horas mientras lo hacía, logrando así que las personas le levantaran el castigo o la orden.

A veces Antonio se encontraba a Lovino durmiendo en la capilla del pequeño pueblo aristócrata, como si el niño de diez años se hubiera levantado muy temprano para escapar de todos los domingos por la mañana y dedicarse a su devoción por Dios.

Se imaginaba tener que pasar por ese pasillo angosto del brazo con Lovino hasta el altar para desposarlo. Pero Lovino ¡Lovino! Lo odiaba tanto que cada vez imaginaba el escenario menos posible.

En una de esas ocasiones Lovino despertó de improvisto cuando Antonio se había acercado a encender una vela. Lo miro con sus ojos casi verdosos adormilados, sin sus cejas fruncidas, sin palabras en la boca. Solo una dulce cara angelical en el templo de Dios observándolo como si fuera una curiosa hada inspeccionando a un foráneo en su bosque. Volvió a quedarse dormido después de decir en esa ronca voz adormilada que volvería pronto.

Antonio sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, sintiéndolo suave al tacto, oliendo su relajado aroma.

¿Comenzaba ya a secretar hormonas?

Si así era debían poner extra cuidado, es peligroso que salga sin escolta.

Lovino ahora usa pantalones, fuma con los Alpha adultos mientras tiene interesantes conversaciones respecto a variados temas, y bromea respecto a que si no lo conocieran podría ser un Alpha ante sus ojos. Y es cierto. Para su edad se ve saludable y respetable. Con quince años y entrados al nuevo siglo comienza a pescar influencias americanas en su forma de comportarse, e influencias francesas en la forma en que se viste.

—Los omegas deben pelear por sus derechos cívicos ¡los Alpha no pueden dominar a los betas y omegas por siempre como si ellos fueran la mayoría! ¡Nosotros somos la mayoría! Si el bastardo del rey o quien sea que esté a cargo quiere mejorar la situación ¡que le dé más poder cívico y público a los betas y omegas!

—Pero Lovino— interrumpiría su abuelo con una sonrisa de complacencia. La familia en si apoyaba todo este nuevo movimiento intelectual y cultural aunque no lo llevaran al extremo de Lovino al ser aun un poco conservadores—…Eso es un poco injusto ¡los omegas quieren poder cívico, pero no tienen responsabilidades ante la ley!

Lovino se iluminaria, alzaría un poco más la voz grave y cambiante que tenía y diría con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia — ¡Por eso es que debemos tener los mismo derechos que los Alpha! ¡Para tener los mismos castigos que ellos! Es empujar y tirar.

—Bah— diría Roderich, también un joven intelectual — ¿Qué de malo haría un omega?

—Oh Roderich, tú me conoces, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz.

—Estás loco Lovino— sonreiría el padre de Antonio dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

—La locura del incomprendido no es más que el genio de una voz, ya verán que algún día todos seremos iguales ¡todos tendremos derechos y responsabilidades iguales! ¡Todos tendremos una voz para reclamar y castigar y perdonar y escoger! Así como un Alpha escoge fumar y casarse viejo, un omega podrá hacer lo mismo sin la presión de la sociedad.

El abuelo le lanzaría una mirada a Antonio quien se mantendría callado reflexionando las palabras mientras leía el diario a medias.

—Pero Lovino ¿Qué hay del pobre Antonio que ha esperado tanto por ti y su matrimonio?

Lovino se sonrojaría, escondería la mirada o la desviaría de Antonio y respondería sutilmente.

—Por eso lo digo, todos deberíamos escoger cuando y con quien nos casaremos. No estoy diciendo que ignorare la promesa que nos une, pero sí que podemos renegociarla si es necesario— y sonreiría con todos sus dientes —. Somos gente libre ¿no es así?

Antonio levantaría la mirada de su diario, con sus ojos más adultos, con su barbilla más cuadrada y sensual, con una pequeña barba afeitada y el cabello oscuro cayendo atractivamente sobre su bronceada naturalmente oscura piel, mirando directamente al adolescente Lovino con esa sonrisa atractiva de joven universitario que le daba toda la razón y a la vez le incitaba a seguir nutriéndose de conocimiento.

Lovino se sonrojaría y apartaría su mirada ámbar verdosa de Antonio, fingiendo un puchero. Muy para su mala suerte no podía fingir que era un Alpha por esa característica tan especial que tenía de omega, era irresistiblemente adorable cuando fingía no notar la mirada del mayor sobre él.

,

Antonio lo vio en la biblioteca, Lovino estaba solo simplemente buscando algo que leer. Feliciano no estaba muy lejos de donde Antonio estaba en el pateo, mirando a la nada.

Pobrecillo, Ludwig ya casi no venía a la casa de Roderich a pasar sus veranos, ya nunca se encontraba con Feliciano. Justo cuando se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos. Ahora el menor de los italianos miraba con anhelo a que la figura se materializara en el horizonte mientras sostenía un cuaderno de dibujo en sus delgadas y rosadas manos.

En otra ocasión Antonio, teniendo el corazón gentil como lo tenía y sabiendo que a Lovino no le gustaba estar a solas con él, iría a intentar animar al pobre Feliciano, prometiéndole que pronto vería a Ludwig de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión la luz de la tarde entraba tan tenuemente por la ventana, Lovino tenía una camiseta blanca metida dentro de sus pantalones café grisáceos que enmarcaban su cadera y su cintura de una forma tan escandalosamente modesta, su cuello estaba casi al descubierto y sus mangas arremangadas mostrando su piel tan tersa y acostumbrada al sol, ladeaba la cabeza sobre un libro que estaba examinando para ver si valía la pena o no con sus ojos entrecerrados que le daban un aspecto más maduro, más lejano, más solitario, tanto así que por primera vez Antonio noto que tan solo, que tan frágil y verdaderamente atrayente era en realidad Lovino Vargas.

Se acercó a la ventana y toco con sus nudillos en el cristal. Lovino levanto la cabeza del libro, parecía confundido y desorientado, tal vez había estado demasiado tiempo dentro y por ello aún no había encendido la luz. Miro hacia la ventana y arrugo un poco las cejas al verlo allí, busco detrás de la espalda a alguien más además de Antonio pero al no ver a nadie cerro el libro, lo dejo sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca y le saco el seguro a la ventana, Antonio se hizo a un lado para que Lovino pudiera abrirla sin golpearlo en la cara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí bastardo?

—Lovi, tch, tch, ¿qué te dije de decir palabras feas?— y pellizco su mejilla, Lovino, quien se había inclinado sobre la ventana se alejó como si la mano de Antonio quemara. Rojo le mostro con solo su expresión lo poco que apreciaba ese acto que llevaba haciendo y repitiendo tan viciosamente desde ya hace algunos varios años.

—Te llamo como quiera.

—Oh bueno, cariño.

Silencio. Ahora Lovino miraba hacia la nada, no, no hacia la nada. Lovino miraba a Feliciano cruzándose de brazos y suspirando pesadamente.

Antonio sabía lo que pensaba, todo lo que pasaba por esa tremulosa cabeza. Debía buscar algo con que distraerlo.

— ¿Qué piensas de los conflictos en Austria Hungría?

Lovino lo miro alzando una ceja.

—Los muy bastardos están buscando pelea con todas las cosas que están haciendo. No me extrañaría que explotara la guerra en cualquier momento.

Antonio le sonrió pese a lo sombrío de su estamento. Le gustaba escucharlo hablar. A pesar de sus quince años, a pesar de lo perezoso que era, a pesar de que se aburría rápido de todo como un niño mimado, a pesar de lo inmaduro que podía ser, el chico era inteligente, ingenioso, increíblemente visionario.

—Antonio— el español se sacudió por dentro, la tierna, tímida voz que Lovino de pronto tenia le pareció algo surreal, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y la anaranjada luz iluminaba la mitad de su esbelto rostro juvenil. —Si la guerra inicia… vayámonos a América.

Jamás creyó que Lovino le pediría algo como eso, con sus ojos luciendo tan honestos, tan asustados. Aterrados de una realidad que parecía cierta, tan cierta.

Antonio logro tomarle de la mano y acercarlo a sí mismo, la ventana era un poco alta, aumentaba la altura de Lovino como por diez centímetros por sobre Antonio, pero eso no importaba mucho, la cercanía que de pronto tenían les permitía sentir el suave aliento del otro sobre sus pieles, tomarse de la mano con necesitado conforte. Lovino se había sonrojado y la verdad el virginal adulto se sentía ridiculizado por su propia audacia al hacer aquello sin tener un plan, sin tener nada que decirle a su joven amante. En su lugar beso su mejilla, acaricio su mano y antebrazo y se alejó para sonreírle, asegurándole que con él iría hasta al infierno. Lovino se sonrojo y cambio de tema. Hablaron hasta que un sirviente entro a preguntarle a Lovino si estaba listo para su baño.

Antonio intentaba no pensar en cómo la piel del menor se vería aperlada con agua y jabón, ligeramente rosada por el calor que tendría la habitación. Con la toalla colgándole flojamente del cuerpo cubriendo lo que fácilmente podría estar desnudo. Colocándose su suave camisa para dormir y recostándose con sus dulces caderas enmarcando su cintura y sus delgados brazos, tal vez un estómago generoso suave incluso.

Lo imaginaba, y evitaba hacerlo, recostado sobre su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos, sonriéndole tan adormilado, simplemente disfrutándolo con el cabello desordenado, sudor cubriendo tan parcialmente su rostro, con las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados por tantos besos.

Lo imaginaba acostado en su espalda, listo para recibirlo entre sus brazos, estirándose en la cama, gozándolo con la mirada, abriendo la boca en una perfecta y pequeña "o", tirando su cabello hacia atrás de una forma seductiva.

—Te amo— ese tal vez era el pensamiento más letal. Tan dulcemente peligroso.

—Lovino.

Feliciano se metió en su cuarto, como cada noche desde que habían llegado a la casa de los Fernández.

Lovino gruño, era noche, había estado durmiendo por tal vez ¿dos horas?, había luz en el pasillo y Feliciano estaba tan solitariamente despierto. Se giró en la cama levantando los cobertores de su cama para que Feliciano simplemente se montara en ella y dejara de molestar con su presencia que lo hacía sentirse culpable. Su calor al menos era cómodo. Como derretir un pan dulce en la boca.

Feliciano coloco sus manos en su pecho, abrazándolo.

Pero era extraño.

Lovino se sintió un poco mareado, un poco acalorado. Creyó que simplemente era el verano. Ya pasaría.

Lovino no pudo dormirse, se alternaba entre alejarse de Feliciano buscando algún lado frio en la enorme cama, destapándose, acercándose a Feliciano y abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Comenzó a sudar y le dieron más y más nauseas. Termino levantándose de la cama, tan abruptamente que Feliciano se sentó despierto en la cama viendo como su hermano se movía de aquí a allá nerviosamente como bestia enjaulada. Aunque lo llamo y lloriqueo su nombre, allí estaba Lovino abriendo las ventanas, entrando al baño y mojándose la cara y el cabello, sacándose la camisa, colocándose la camisa, quitándosela la otra vez, sacando toda la ropa y las mantas del closet colocándolas en un rincón. Feliciano lo comprendió cuando Lovino se dirigió a él y lo abrazo lloriqueando y sollozando con el rostro rojo y acalorado.

Estaba en celo.

Feliciano primero lo reconfortó, le dio todo el consuelo que pudo en forma de abrazos, besos, dulces arrumacos. Luego grito, grito deseando que alguien pudiera escucharlo y socorrer a su hermano. Jamás le había dado el celo de esta forma. El celo llegaba, si, a Feliciano aun no le llegaba el suyo teniendo solamente trece años recién cumplidos, pero había visto a su hermano pasando tres de sus celos, solo y acalorado encerrado en su pieza, llorando y abrazando a quien fuera que le fuera a acompañar durante las dolorosas horas de soledad y reclusión en las que estaba consciente y no tocándose a sí mismo. Pero nunca había sido así. Nunca sin previo aviso.

Corriendo entro una de las sirvientas que por fortuna estaba despierta. Serian tal vez las cuatro de la mañana o las cinco. Vio a Lovino en ese estado y se apresuró a cubrir su desnudo cuerpo. Feliciano logro respirar. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y era peligroso. Corrió a cerrarlas mientras escuchaba como pasos apresurados se acercaban al cuarto de su hermano. Esperaba ver a su abuelo o a su madre, pero cuando vio quienes estaban en la puerta se encontró con dos Alpha foráneos de la familia. Su abuelo llego poco después, logrando alejar de la puerta a Antonio quien se había petrificado en su lugar, casi entrando en un estado donde la razón y las palabras no existían. El padre de Antonio le señalo a Feliciano que saliera mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta dejando a la sirvienta haciendo lo que estaba en sus manos para aliviar al desesperado omega. Por fortuna era una beta con un olor muy neutro.

Una vez se alejaron del cuarto y entraron al comedor en total silencio, todos se miraron entre ellos antes de que el abuelo y el padre de Antonio miraran al pobre muchacho que se cubría el rostro con vergüenza.

—míralo, ¡esta tan avergonzado! Que tierno.

—aw, nunca había visto a un omega en celo— se rio el abuelo palmeándole con fuerza la espalda. Feliciano se preguntó cómo podían estar burlándose de Antonio cuando deberían estar preocupados por su hermano.

—Feliciano huele como a él— murmuro, con la voz un poco ronca, alejándose del jovencito. Entonces lo entendió. Era un Alpha. Por dios siempre creyó que Antonio era uno más de ellos, de ellos en su percepción de niño no tenían mente para deseos de esa calamidad. Avergonzado y consiente se devolvió a la habitación de Lovino sin explicar nada de lo que había pasado.

Lovino había estado encerrado allí arriba por dos días enteros ya. Y por dios que Antonio había hecho de todo para no ir allí arriba y echar abajo la puerta. Más cuando burlonamente una sirvienta le comento a otra en el pasillo –accidentalmente escucho- como el joven Lovino había rogado por la ropa del Alpha para colocar en su nido.

— ¿y se las diste?

—busque la ropa que aún no lavábamos del joven Antonio y se la entregue toda, al fin pudo dormir un poco el pobrecillo. Ahh, recuerdo lo malo que es el celo sin un Alpha o un beta que te consuele un poco. Pobrecillo, pobrecillo.

Se había ido a dormir en el sillón de la biblioteca. Había evitado acercarse mucho a Feliciano con el temor de que anhelara a Lovino más y más si olía su aroma impregnado en el menor. Incluso de los nervios se había revolcado en tierra seca. Su padre se reía de él y le daba té para que se durmiera mientras que el señor Vargas lo mandaba a cabalgar toda la tarde para que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en una adolorida entrepierna.

Pero Dios que era difícil.

Lovino salió de su habitación después de cinco días, adormilado, desordenado, recién bañado y con el cabello mojado. Las sirvientas estaban limpiando el huracán que había dejado su celo. Mientras caminaba tomado de la mano con Feliciano por el pasillo vio como Antonio se apresuraba a su encuentro. Sin pensárselo camino sin detenerse hasta chocar contra el Alpha y apoyar todo su peso en él. Durmiéndose al instante en que Antonio lo afirmo para que no cayera ahora que Feliciano no lo estaba sujetando.

Antonio miro con los ojos tan abiertos a Feliciano que este se cubrió la boca para no reír. Terminaron "acampando" en el pasillo mientras esperaban que las sirvientas terminaran su trabajo. Lovino encogido en el regazo de Antonio, las manos de Antonio en la cabeza y en la cadera de su pequeño prometido, la mano de Feliciano jugando con las pestañas y las manos de su hermano quien fruncía el ceño en sueños cada que sentía cosquillas.

—esto prueba que deberíamos adelantar la boda.

— ¿Qué?— Lovino tenía la cuchara de avena aun en la boca cuando su abuelo lo dijo.

— ¡¿está bien, verdad?! Tu celo se adelantó solo por estar aquí con Antonio ¡eso demuestra que son más que compatibles!

—O que tengo un celo irregular— corrigió Lovino mandándole una mirada asesina a Feliciano quien se reía con la boca llena de fruta. — ¿Qué?

—fratello, estas rojo como un tomate.

Antonio estallo en risitas y no pudo evitar concordar con Feliciano. Aun así logro recuperar su compostura para decir con el rostro serio y a la vez gentil.

—Lovino aún es muy menor, tal vez esperar sea la mejor opción.

Lovino se volvió a sentar, tomo el cuchillo de mantequilla en sus manos y miro por la ventana luego. — ¿no cuenta lo que yo quiera en absoluto?

— ¿No te quieres casar?— Lovino se sulfuro ante el cuestionamiento de su abuelo.

—No— grito.

— ¿Entonces si te quieres casar?— ahora era Feliciano quien preguntaba.

—No— volvió a gritar.

—entonces ¿Qué quieres?

—yo…— allí estaba, un delicado y dulce aroma. Lovino se volvió quieto de repente al notar como sus feromonas habían simplemente escapado sin él haberlo podido evitar.

—Oh bueno— comento la madre de Antonio —. Eso sí es una confusión. No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura de que sabrás que es lo mejor para ti. Poder omega ¿verdad?— y sonrió de la misma manera en la que le sonreía a Antonio.

—yo quiero primero… un cortejo— confeso sonrojado hasta las orejas. De nuevo el padre de Antonio golpeo fuertemente su espalda en felicitaciones. Antonio dudaba como había logrado aguantar sin que se le rompiera la espalda todo este tiempo, y más, si sería capaz de cortejar a Lovino de la forma en que el joven quería.

—Fratello lee muchas novelas de príncipes y princesas— se burló Feliciano.

—cállate vaffanculo.

Aun así, aunque no lo mirara directamente, Antonio podía decir que Lovino esperaba una respuesta, y la esperaba ya. Después de todo ¿Cómo podía negarle algo así a su dulce, pequeño amante?

—bueno, supongo que empezare por ofrecerle a Lovino un paseo.

Lovino levanto la cabeza, nueva agitación en sus ojos más clara que cualquier otra emoción. La madre de Antonio le apretó la mano a su hijo como diciendo "buen trabajo" y Feliciano se derritió en risitas y sonrisas mimosas. — ¿A dónde iremos?

Bien lo decía su madre, no le des nada duro cuando este cerca de su celo, envíale algo suave, o comida.

Pero de todos modos junto a la caja de bombones Antonio le había enviado un collar esperando que Lovino, de regreso en su hogar en Italia, apreciara aquel pequeño objeto y se lo colocara para pensar en él.

Lovino le envió una carta unas semanas después. Dijo que se había comido los chocolates, pero como tenían alcohol dentro, despertó con una resaca terrible cuando termino por fin su celo. Lo dijo con palabras mucho menos sofisticadas en una burlona letra cursiva. Luego hizo un vago comentario en que si quería saber cómo marchaban las cosas por allá, lo más icónico que había pasado es que por fin Ludwig se había puesto en contacto con Feliciano después de años de no saber nada del ario. Por último le agradeció por el collar, simplemente diciendo "gracias" y ya. Aun así Antonio estuvo sonriendo por días luego de haberla recibido. Comenzaron a intercambiar correspondencia. Cada vez más íntima, cada vez más atrevida. De vez en cuando era pura poesía y otras veces alguno de los dos le enviaría una hoja seca o un dibujo en carboncillo con un burdo comentario.

Lovino miro por la ventana del carruaje. Quejándose de que estaban pasados de moda y deberían haberse llevado el auto de la familia en Italia, pero no recibiendo repuestas. Su hermano tarareaba mientras escribía una carta a uno de sus innumerables amigos, el pequeño Sebastián de dos años dormía como una roca en las piernas de la señora de Vargas, y su madre revisaba hasta el cansancio un muestrario de telas que unos sastres le habían entregado para comenzar a planear los trajes que usarían para Lovino, estos siendo el traje de compromiso, el traje de la ceremonia, el traje de fiesta, y el traje que usaría en su primera noche como Lovino Vargas de Fernández. Emocionada le paso un trozo en especial que parecía satín rojo algo oscuro. Lovino la miro preguntándose si ella tenía un mal gusto por recomendarle un color oscuro a un recién casado, o amarla porque el color le sentaba muy bien con su tono de piel.

—Este será para tu traje de fiestas, mira, lo mandaremos a hacer en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad. Luego iremos a la casa de los Fernández y después esperaremos a que lleguen uno por uno.

— ¿Esperas que los terminen todos para antes de que acabe el mes?— pregunto Lovino, de repente consciente de que no faltaba casi nada para que cambiara su vida. Con diecisiete años al fin completaba el trato, al fin lo cerraba, al fin se ataba. Solo recién se daba cuenta de cuanta libertad tenía y que tan rápido la perdería. Como es que prácticamente ya conocía todo sobre su futuro marido y que tan pocas sorpresas se llevaría una vez empezaran a vivir juntos, o tal vez se llevaría sorpresas pero estas no se veían como buenas.

Luego recordó una cosa esencial. Él porqué se casaba a finales del mes y no ahora mismo. Porqué era importante que el traje de su primer día pudiera estrenarse antes de que los novios durmieran juntos.

La fiesta era algo, por supuesto que estaría toda la noche despierto festejando y atendiendo personas. Lovino tal vez se retiraría a construir su nido con ayuda de su madrina de bodas, pero esa noche estaba destinada a la fiesta. El día después a simples formalidades como el desayuno y la despedida de los invitados. Luego el celo empezaría, como era Lovino lo más probable seria que empezara de noche o de madrugada. Y los recién casados harían su magia.

Magia era lindo. Pensó Lovino. La pasaría terrible. Que vergüenza. Y todos sabrían que estarían haciendo esa semana. Y si no concebía un niño en la primera noche ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él? Y si de repente Antonio decidía no seguir con esto, no entraría a la alcoba de los novios y el matrimonio no se consumaría y podría divorciarse de Lovino así de fácil.

Suspiro, rojo por tantas emociones. Su hermano le tomo la mano cuando llegaron a la ciudad, para ayudarlo a bajar.

—imagínate Lovino, pronto habrán un montón de mini Lovinos y Antonios.

Qué horror ¡que terrible ocurrencia, Feliciano!

Feliciano estaba emocionado, tan dulce, tan vibrante. Lovino estaba pálido. La sangre y la vida drenándose de su cuerpo.

Toda la tarde se basó en probarse, medirse, mostrar, pararse derecho, comentar y responder. Oh, ni siquiera todo el café que le sirvieron ni los chocolates que estaban allí para su deleite, eran suficientes para distraerlo. En unas horas llegaría a la casa de los Fernández y…

Cuando Antonio escucho a una de las sirvientas emocionadas corriendo por el pasillo mientras llamaba a las demás, corrió él también al encuentro. Delante de la casa un carruaje se detenía, unos minutos en 'silencio' pasaron antes de que se abriera la puerta.

Lovino suspiro sin aire una vez atravesaron la reja y se acercaron a la casa. Pronto comenzó a apretar la mano de su hermano, a hiperventilarse mientras le ordenaba al chofer parar ya. Pero el chofer no podía escucharlo y continúo su travesía hasta la puerta. Cuando se detuvo se sintió desfallecer pero pareció que cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de sentir un abanico en su rostro.

—Ya estas mejor. Ya estas mejor. Te desmayaste por un rato.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado?—pregunto intentando levantarse. Su madre abrió solo un poco la cortina del carruaje para ver fuera, mirando a toda la gente allí reunida prefirió no decirle a su hijo que habían pasado unos buenos minutos.

—Casi nada, no te preocupes.

Primero bajo la madre de Lovino junto a Sebastián. Luego Feliciano, y tras unos segundos en que la cabeza del hermano menor desapareció dentro del carruaje, finalmente salió Lovino. Pálido como podía estar una rosa enfermiza.

En cuanto salió de allí pudo notar como Lovino se avergonzaba de encontrar a todo el mundo esperándolo.

Antonio corrió a su encuentro, reemplazando el brazo de Feliciano por el suyo. Su cuñado le sonrió y le susurro en el oído que Lovino no se sentía tan bien desde ayer, y que sería mejor que fuera delicado con él. Antonio le sonrió en agradecimiento antes de avisar que no entrarían, irían a tomar aire.

Lovino camino en silencio a su lado hasta que movió violentamente la cabeza hacia la casa, como si despertara de un letargo. Luego miro fijamente a los ojos de Antonio antes de suspirar y recostarse en el pecho de su futuro marido.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios— suspiro. — ¿Cómo paso tanto tiempo en un pestañeo?

—Seguramente lo sientes así porque estas nervioso, no te preocupes, lo que sea que te atormente puedes estar seguro de que no pasara.

Ojos ámbar felizmente lo miraron con algo que Antonio había hasta el momento solo leído en cartas.

— ¿Quieres devolverte ya a la casa?— el hombre de veintitrés años meneo sus cejas. Pero Lovino simplemente le dio una palmada en el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, hacia los jardines.

— ¿Quieres que nos vean cuando te salude?

—Pero si ya me saludaste— Lovino se sentó detrás de un arbusto de rosas, arrastrando a Antonio con él. Luego lo acomodo junto con él, poniéndole una mano en su pecho y empujándolo hasta acostarlo en el pasto. Antonio sonrió mirándolo expectante.

—Te voy a dar un verdadero saludo— rio Lovino antes de colocar su mano a un lado de su cabeza, dándose soporte para bajar y no aplastar en el proceso a Antonio cuando fuera directo por sus labios.

Ninguno sabia como besar pero ¿Qué importaba? Lindos labios. Lindos ojos. Antonio llevo una de sus manos al rostro de su joven amante y luego profundizo el beso. Ocultos como estaban se sentían a salvo en los brazos del otro para demostrarse cuanto se echaban de menos después de tanto tiempo.

Lovino se preguntó otra vez ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

—Esos dos todavía no vuelven— murmuro un poco enojada la madre de Lovino, cruzándose de brazos. Solo quería estar con su hijo un poco más y este se iba a quien sabe dónde.

—oh mamá, déjalos ser, ahora que al fin están enamorados el uno del otro es casi un milagro que no intenten adelantar la noche de bodas— y guiño el ojo. Su madre lo miro escandalizada antes de reírse también.

—pero concuerdo con usted, Margarita, llamare a una sirvienta a que los vaya a buscar, no pudieron ir demasiado lejos y ya es la hora de la cena.

El primer traje llego.

Dos días antes de que fuera la cena de compromiso. Lovino se paró en frente del espejo mientras se probaba sus zapatos planos de cuero y sus pantalones de franela cortados un poco por encima del tobillo para mostrar unos calcetines verde grisáceos con una rama dorada bordada a los lados. La camisa ancha, el cinturón grande, la hebilla tenía el emblema oficial de la casa de los Vargas y encima de la camisa llevaría un chaleco abierto con solo dos botones que acentuaran su cintura y caderas para de esa forma dejar más a la imaginación la inocente figura del omega. Colores brillantes casi tirados a amarillos y anaranjados combinados con tonos grisáceos de verde. Lovino debía admitir que si bien no era tan genial como su traje de bodas ni despampanante como su traje de fiestas, tenía lo suyo.

Antonio en cambio estaba obligado a usar el traje formal y corbata apretada que su padre había sacado del armario.

—lo lleve yo, lo llevas tú.

Y la talla simplemente no iba con él, su padre era más regordete y la espalda la tenía más redonda, mientras que Antonio era más alto y tenía la espalda como un triángulo invertido y una oda a los perfectos omoplatos.

La madre de Feliciano lo ayudo a arreglarlo junto con una de las sirvientas que sabía costura y de ese modo lograron volverlo un atractivo novio.

Cuando se vieron mutuamente la noche de la cena, Lovino sintió que había algo fuera de lugar en Antonio. Acostumbrado a verlo con camisas blancas o amarillentas y las mangas arremangadas y pantalones cafés anchos y tirantes de colores y el pelo desordenado y zapatos sin lustrar.

Antonio sintió que frente a él estaba un actor. De pronto Lovino se paseaba por el salón mostrando un comportamiento sofisticado como si no hubiese sido nunca el niño regordete que decía groserías hasta por las orejas y se meaba en la cama.

Se tomaron de las manos y se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras llegaban y llegaban platos y vasos y botellas y personas y más platos. Para cuando todo ese revoltijo estaba acabando cada uno tenía la cabeza recostada en el otro y las manos fuera de la vista de los demás. Aunque nada obsceno pasara debajo de la mesa se llevaron varios comentarios de ese tipo cuando se fueron a dormir. O al menos Lovino debía irse a dormir más temprano.

Lovino no podía ser visto por lo menos hasta las dos de la tarde del otro día.

Tiempo que aprovecharon los tíos, primos y demases Alpha y betas amigos de Antonio para llevar a este a tener la borrachera de su vida.

Los omegas y los betas quisieron hacer lo suyo con Lovino pero cuando fueron a buscar vino a la reserva los muy insensatos del resto ya se lo habían llevado casi todo salvo la reserva para la boda.

Resignados acompañaron a Lovino y se acurrucaron todos en la misma habitación mientras discutían de cualquier tema o se sacaban fotos subidas de tono con las cámaras instantáneas costosas que algunas primas de Antonio habían llevado y la vieja cámara del abuelo que Feliciano había escabullido en su equipaje.

Feliciano se acercó la siguiente mañana a la habitación del novio, no de Lovino aunque ya estuviera despierto, si no que de Antonio. Para despertarlo y darle un regalo de bodas.

Antonio parecía aun estar un poco borracho porque se reía y de pronto se emocionaba pero luego volvía a adormilarse. Seis personas intentaban mantenerlo de pie y limpiarlo y vestirlo y arreglarlo y por el amor de Dios hacerlo ver decente. Así que Feliciano simplemente disfruto de la escena mientras miraba la fotografía que habían logrado sacarle al novio.

Lovino llevaba medias, un abanico cubría su parte inferior mientras una de sus piernas oliva estaba apoyada en una silla y la otra coquetamente adornada con un listón. Era solo de broma. Era solo por el rato y había tomado un montón convencerlo de posar así pero cuando lo lograron era Lovino quien voluntaria e inesperadamente se colocó un sombrero de copa del armario y fingió ser un bailarín de burlesque.

Cuando al fin los dejaron solos Feliciano le mostro la foto sin mostrarle el contenido.

—Es una foto muy especial— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. —pero no sé si debería dártela, es que en verdad es especial.

—oh vamos Feliciano ¿somos familia ahora…?— rogo con carita de perro. —te juro que si me lo pides la guardare como un secreto.

—uhm, pues si me lo dices así tal vez te deje darle un vistazo.

Y ahí se la mostro. El joven adulto se cubrió el rostro rojo por de pronto ser sometido a esa clase de contenido de su futuro esposo.

—no han logrado tener intimidad y solo te la muestro para que sepas lo muy guapo que es mi fratello y para que sepas que si lo engañas— y esto lo dijo con aun más seriedad en su dulce rostro —él no tendrá ningún problema reemplazándote.

Antonio se llevó una mano a la boca pero sus ojos eran incrédulos.

¿Él? ¿Engañar a Lovino?

No había modo, si tanto lo anhelaba no había manera que su corazón dudara ni que su carne desobedeciera. Feliciano deslizo la fotografía en su ropa y salió de allí a la habitación de su hermano para ayudarlo a vestirse.

El traje de bodas era sencillo pero no lo aparentaba. Mangas largas, pantalones de campana, zapatillas de cuero blancas y doradas, un lindo moño adornando a Lovino, una gargantilla negra, una chaquetilla bordada con dorado y un reloj de oro junto con su cadena saliendo elegantemente de su bolsillo.

Pero aun así había llevado mucho tiempo prepararlo y peor aún, ponérselo a Lovino, más cuando de pronto llegaron con un corset en manos y atentaron contra la cintura de Lovino. Por dios, había costado un mundo colocárselo y otro mundo más hacerle poner la gargantilla y una luna para que finalmente dejara a las omegas ancianas ordenar su cabello para que de ese modo pareciera un tradicional novio omega.

Entrados al nuevo siglo Lovino sentía que debía cambiar la dinámica un poco, así que los pantalones eran su toque especial.

—ah, yo usaría una falda abierta junto a mis pantaloncillos— soñó despierto Feliciano, a lo que Lovino respondió que si por él se hicieran las cosas, bien iría a su boda totalmente desnudo.

Antonio estaba nervioso, pensando cosas que nunca antes habían cruzado su cabeza por más de tres segundos.

— ¿Y si decide que no le gustó tanto y no viene?—pregunto en pánico, pero para este punto sus padrinos lo estaban ignorando.

Feliciano llego corriendo hasta donde estaba la banda y tras susurrar algo estos se pusieron a tocar la melodía y Antonio casi se desmaya porque estaba aquí y si estaba pasando y se estaba casando y de pronto Lovino entraba pateando la puerta, maldiciendo bajo su aliento a quien parecía estar disculpándose y en un pestañeo estaba caminando totalmente sereno, compuesto, hermoso del brazo de su abuelo, seguido por un algo torpe Sebastián que trotaba cómicamente tras él, hasta donde estaba su madrina y su hermano esperándolo para entregar al novio al novio y Antonio estaba recibiendo golpecitos en la costilla de parte de su padre quien lo estaba felicitando porque se hizo realidad lo que le habían dicho cuando era más joven y el omega en efecto era un ejemplar de belleza.

—el estúpido del portero no pudo abrir la maldita puerta, dime que nadie noto que di una patada— susurro cuando tomo su brazo y caminaron el resto del trecho hasta el altar. Antonio se rio despacito tomándole afectivamente de la mano.

—No creo, todos estaban admirando tu increíble presencia— era cierto. No podía ser una mentira. No solo era la cara y el cuerpo. Era la impresionante presencia de Lovino la que llamaba la atención. Eso y su aroma contento. Antonio había sido capaz de olerlo antes pero ahora todo el mundo sabía lo feliz que estaba este omega de unirse a él en matrimonio.

¿Es un poco pronto para ya empezar a mostrar posesividad en forma de esencia?

Lovino no lo creía. En cuanto el padre dijo que podían besarse allí estaba mordiendo los labios de su esposo mientras sus brazos lo tiraban hacia abajo con una bestialidad poco común en omegas. Luego miro a los demás con una sonrisa. El olor que ahora dominaba era el suyo, pero todos sabían que no sería por mucho tiempo.

La fiesta trascurrió con bailes, abrazos, felicitaciones, más bailes. Lovino estaba un poco borracho y ni hablar de la novena nube en la que estaba Antonio cada vez que su omega lo besaba y gritaba desde su mesa que su marido estaba sediento y que le trajeran más vino. Parecía una fiesta de campo más que una sofisticada recepción de bodas pero no podía importarle menos. El traje de fiesta de Lovino era increíble –una gabardina larga de color anaranjado que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo que termino sacándose para tener más libertad mostrando una camisa común y corriente abierta los primeros dos botones- pero nada se igualaba a saber que debajo de este se encontraba el traje que el omega le mostraría en su primera noche como esposos y en su primer celo como Alpha y omega.

A mitad de la madrugada Lovino, algo borracho, arrastro a Antonio por los pasillos hasta su cuarto y le ordeno que lo ayudara a preparar el nido. "Ahora que eres mi Alpha ni creas que serás un inútil". Algo intimo como eso Antonio no se lo esperaba y aunque las sirvientas le decían al muy ebrio Lovino que ellas lo ayudarían Lovino no paraba de decir que era labor de su Alpha. No es como si Antonio se quejara, más que feliz estaba de ayudar.

Al mediodía por fin habían terminado y por mucho que era su deber despedirse de todos los invitados, cuando el abuelo los fue a buscar no tuvo el corazón de despertarlos. Durmiendo como si fueran dos niños después de jugar todo el día cuando en realidad eran dos jóvenes adultos durmiendo la resaca.

El padre de Antonio cerró la puerta, ya nadie podría entrar y las sirvientas tenían los días libres hasta la próxima semana. Ambos suegros se sonrieron antes de ponerle llave y partir a la ciudad.

Era más o menos pasadas de las diez de la noche cuando Lovino comenzó a patear cosas por el cuarto y luego se abalanzo contra Antonio quien aún medio adormilado le pregunto con los ojos cerrados si acaso tenía hambre.

Lovino primero le golpeo el hombro esperando despertarlo y mostrar su descontento. Pero luego de un rato sintió las manos del Alpha sujetándolo de las piernas y abrazándolo hasta que sus cuerpos no podían estar más cerca. Dando besos a lo largo de todo su pecho y cuello Lovino soltó una risotada que parecía maliciosa a la que Antonio respondió riendo más.

Las largas caricias se convirtieron en atrevidos toqueteos. Antonio casi no pudo apreciar el traje de noche de bodas que era un muy delicado y casi transparente camisón con calcetines blancos que le llegaban hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla sujetados por dos correas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Nada más.

Lovino en cambio parecía urgido de empezar de una vez por todas con el acto principal. Ya lubricado como estaba sentía que mientras aún estaba en sus cabales sería el mejor tiempo para demostrarle con acciones lo mucho que amaba a Antonio.

Antes de pronunciar palabra ahí estaba Lovino abrazando con las piernas las caderas de Antonio quien se sostenía con sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del menor. Mirándolo con los ojos más dulces que jamás le hubiera visto poner, Lovino lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso castamente en los labios antes de bajar a su cuello y morderlo lo suficientemente suave para estimular a su Alpha quien gruño bajo su aliento dando un círculo con su cadera, golpeando los suaves muslos de su enamorado. Al fin Antonio estaba entendiendo el mensaje.

El Alpha no estaba listo aun para penetrar a su omega.

Antonio bajo hasta posicionarse en el vientre de Lovino, dando besos por sobre la tela antes de subir el camisón a una velocidad terriblemente lenta. Lovino sintió escalofríos cuando Antonio levanto sus piernas y las posiciono sobre sus hombros, para esconder su rostro entre sus muslos, una mano jugueteo con uno de sus cachetes mientras que la otra comenzaba a jugar con el mojado musculo del omega. Estando lubricado era fácil meterle unos dedos, pero de todos modos Antonio solo lo masajeo superficialmente antes de darle una lamida, luego otra, y luego penetrarlo con su lengua, probando sus jugos, sintiendo que ese sabor era increíblemente dulce para un omega como Lovino. Tal vez esto demostraba lo compatibles que eran.

—No, no— Lovino tenía un puñado de cabello en la mano cuando casi dio una patada —hazlo bien— era difícil tomarlo en serio cuando gemía y se retorcía y empujaba más el rostro de Antonio a su pulsante entrada. Antonio se rio mandando más escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo de Lovino quien lo miro hacia abajo con unos ojos enfadados y unas mejillas rojas. Finalmente soltó el cabello y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado. Antonio lloriqueo antes de abrazarlo por la cintura y darle delicados besos, el camisón ya a medio cuerpo, Lovino volvió a reírse solo por la cara que tenía su esposo.

—Lovi— sonrió traviesamente antes de darle una mordida en uno de sus pezones volviendo aún más transparente el camisón. Lovino volvió a gemir esta vez un poco menos digno como lo demostró la risa que roso el pecho de Antonio.

— ¿quieres o no hacer un bebe?— se quejó Lovino aunque no era su plan hacerlo. Sus instintos ya estaban tomando posesión de su pobre y necesitado cuerpo. Antonio lo beso apasionadamente antes de decirle en el oído lo feliz que estaría de hacer un niño con él.

Lovino se sentó cruzándose de brazos mientras su hermano caminaba al altar con unos pantaloncillos cortos y una muy larga falda que se plegaba como cascada en el piso mientras su hermano menor Sebastián sostenía risueñamente los anillos y Romana tiraba las flores con un ademan de rabieta. Antonio la miraba como si la adorara con toda el alma y Lovino no podía culparlo. Esa niña había salido de sus entrañas y si alguien le dijera que Antonio no lo adoraba allí mismo se consumiría en fuego por mentiroso.

La niña tenía unos dos años. No hablaba mucho. En general solo lloraba. Y como los genes de la familia dictaban, era una Alpha.

Refunfuño cuando vio a un joven japonés ocupando el puesto de padrino de Feliciano, recibiendo las flores de este cuando tomo las manos de Ludwig quien se sonrojo al instante. Antonio lo abrazo por la cintura intentando consolarlo.

—yo debería estar allí.

—Oh venga, con esta panza hubieras golpeado a alguien— Lovino puso una mano sobre su pecho indignado. No estaba tan grande para ser seis meses de embarazo.

—cállate.

—Ah que lindo eres cuando me maltratas— se rio Antonio volviendo a depositar toda su adoración en su pequeña familia.


End file.
